El chico de los ojos grises
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Él era el chico de los ojos grises, aunque decir su nombre era complicado


**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **El chico de los ojos grises**

.

.

 _La primera vez que Harry detectó que algo malo pasaba fue justo después de la guerra._

Las familias estaban llorando, otros más festejaban y otros parecían perdidos; pero lo que Harry más notaría de aquel día es que su mirada no podía encontrar a aquel chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio por ningún lado. Su madre había sido capturada y su padre también. Cómo el menor de los Malfoy no se había presentado a la guerra, o no lo había visto, Harry no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que no lo encontraba.

Que nunca apareció.

.

 _La primera vez que Harry sintió que el mundo era injusto y cruel, después de su salida con los Dursley, fue al estar parado frente a esa tumba ._

Harry no lo podía creer. Ahí, frente a él, estaba la tumba de Draco Malfoy. Fría y de piedra. Cubierta de flores "boca de dragón" por todos lados, y una pequeña placa que decía 'amado hijo'. La única razón por la que se enteró fue por Arthur, quién dijo que Malfoy padre había confirmado su existencia cuando preguntó por su hijo. Dejó que sus rodilla temblaran y cayese al suelo, donde dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sin poderlo entender. Él no lo había visto. Nunca.

Estaba seguro que no había llegado a la batalla, que sus padres lo habían salvado.

Estaba seguro de que…

Él no…

Se quedó ahí toda la tarde, en silencio. Después de todo, no había nada que pudiera decirle, que el rubio pudiera escuchar ahora.

.

 _La primera vez que Harry pensó que algo era realmente raro, fue al volver a Hogwarts._

Harry tragó saliva y entró al aula de pociones que siempre compartía con los slytherin; quienes siempre comenzaban la bulla apenas entraban los leones, hasta que Snape cruzaba la puerta y los callaba. No obstante lo que vio ese día fue a los pocos slytherin que habían sobrevivido apagados y serios. Todos mirando de reojo el lugar que pertenecía a su Príncipe. Parkinson, de la nada, empezó a llorar; y Adrian Pucey había tratado de consolarla pero finalmente había arrojado una silla hacia la pared, furioso, y se había marchado. La clase quedó en silencio después de eso. Ron sin embargo, había hecho gala de su enemistad haciendo un cruel comentario sobre cómo eran mejor las cosas de ésta manera, y Hermione se había levantado furiosa y había empezado a gritarle.

Harry se esforzó en tragar el nudo en su garganta, y cerró los puños. Cuando otro profesor, dado que Severus Snape había muerto, entró al salón, y no hubieron risas cuando el caldero de Neville explotó, supo que debía enfrentar la realidad y aceptar que, por mucho que se arrepintiera, le hubiera gustado tomar la mano del slytherin aquel día.

Quizá así podría decir que no tenía ningún arrepentimiento ahora que él no estaba.

O podría llorar con libertad.

.

 _La primera vez que Harry se dio cuenta que extrañaba con fuerza a Draco Malfoy, habló con Hermione._

Todo era culpa de los pasillos, se dijo. Y su mala costumbre de espiar por años a Draco Malfoy. Siempre lo buscaba con la mirada. En la mesa de Slytherin, en los pasillos, en el mapa del merodeador...

Anhelaba escuchar su voz al molestar a los hufflepuffs, al intercambiar opiniones en pociones con los ravenclaw, al pelear con los gryffindors, o reír junto a los slytherins.

Anhelaba encontrarlo en el invernadero, cuidando las rosas. En la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

Quería verlo, abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Solo una vez más, pidió.

Solo quería verlo una vez más.

Verlo reír.

Verlo llorar.

Enrojecer, gritar…

Por favor…

No pudo soportarlo más y fue hacia Hermione, quien le explicó lo que él tanto sospechaba.

Se había enamorado.

De alguien que no estaba más.

Y cuando estuvo, no valoró.

.

 _La primera vez que Harry creyó haberlo superado fue después de tres meses de estar en la escuela de aurores._

Una vez que Harry salió de Hogwarts, la vida fue más fácil para él. La escuela que tanto le recordaba a Remus, Sirius y Draco, ahora era un lugar intocable; y fuera de él, lo recuerdos dolían pero eran soportables.

Los entrenamientos, las tareas y el cansancio, obligaron a Harry a olvidar, al menos a superar. Y con los meses, Harry se sintió curado.

Salió con personas, tuvo citas, salió a fiestas.

No fue hasta que Ron le dijo que él tenía una extraña fijación con los rubios que Harry lo notó.

No estaba superando, estaba reemplazando.

Estaba convenciendo a su corazón, que podía vivir una mentira y ser feliz.

.

 _La primera vez que Harry escuchó de él fue de Teddy_

Teddy había sido inscrito en una escuela de repostería para niños y asistía a una escuela muggle mientras su carta llegaba de Hogwarts. Los padres eran muy reservados con Teddy por ser hijo de un hombre lobo y hasta que, cumpliese 11 años, Teddy no podría tener contacto con otros niños mágicos fuera de los Weasley; por lo cual, pese a la negativa de Andrómeda, Harry había inscrito a Teddy a esa escuela. Una de las socias era una chica, que había dicho que el otro maestro estaba dando clases. Lo invitó a pasar, pero Harry debía volver a la academia, así que desistió con educación.

Con el paso de los días Teddy parecía feliz y practicaba en casa arduamente. No había día que Harry no recibiera en la academia de aurores, los pequeños y deliciosos postres, que el pequeño animago preparaba. Uno de ellos, especialmente delicioso, se volvió el favorito de Harry y le preguntó a Teddy, en sus cortas vacaciones, cómo aprendió a hacerlos.

¡El maestro de ojos grises me ha enseñado!-exclamó orgulloso el niño.

Harry, que no había escuchado de alguien con los ojos grises fuera de Sirius y los Malfoy, todos muertos, deseo no saber más de aquel maestro.

.

 _La primera vez que Harry recibió algo de él fue de parte de Rose_

Entusiasmada por el talento de Teddy, Hermione inscribió a Rose cuando ésta tenía 4 años a clases de repostería. Ella había quedado embarazada unos meses después de terminar la guerra, por lo que Rose era apenas un año y unos meses menor que Teddy.

-Yo tampoco he visto a ese chico.- Comentó Hermione.-Pero Rose también le dice el chico de los ojos grises. Creo que es una broma local-insistió.- En realidad el chico no atiende a los padres, porque para cuando nosotros llegamos, él ya se ha ido a clases. Al parecer trabaja para costear su propia educación.

Entonces, sacando una cajita, Hermione le dio a Harry uno de los dos paquetes de galletas dentro de ella.

-El maestro de ojos grises-dijo un poco risueña-le ha preparado un paquete a los padres. Ese día Teddy no fue. Así que Rose le pidió dos paquetes de parte de Teddy. Uno para Andrómeda y uno para ti.

Harry lo tomó y observó la pequeña bolsa con una tarjeta.

Para Harry Potter.

De D.L.

-¿DL?

-Sus iniciales- dijo la chica.- Le he preguntado a Rose, pero ella ha dicho que es complicado.

Harry rió

-Si es complicado para ella, debe ser complicado para todos.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Es mi idea o tu paquete es más grande?-preguntó Hermione.

Harry observó la diferencia entre las galletas dirigidas a él y a Andrómeda.

-Creo que tiene unas 7 galletas más-contestó divertido.

-Eso es totalmente injusto-reprochó Hermione.- Aunque bueno-contestó divertida- El paquete de Ron sí que era pequeño.

Tres días después, Harry observó la tarjeta de nuevo. El chico tenía una letra conocida. Harry se sentó en la silla y la depositó en su escritorio. Mirándola fijamente, durante minutos. No pudo evitar notarlo.

¿DL?

¿Draco Lucius?

Suspirando profundamente, Harry se regañó. Era imposible, había visto su tumba. Había sentido su ausencia. Debía dejar de pensar en algo que estaba seguro no podía superar, porque nunca había podido intentarlo.

.

 _La primera vez que Harry pudo verlo fue el último día de clases de Teddy_

Él estaba ahí, parado mezclando chocolate, mientras les explicaba a los niños cómo debían hacerlo para obtener una espuma suave y deliciosa. Los niños, frente a él, seguían las instrucciones con empeño, pues era su última clase de su tercer y último año. Teddy gritó entusiasmado su nombre al verlo asomarse y todos, inclusive el profesor volteó a verlo.

Fue entonces que Harry lo vio.

Su cabello rubio estaba ligeramente más largo y resplandecía con el sol que entraba en la ventana. Sus ojos grises, parecían verlo más allá de él, como si no fueran capaces de observar todos los cambios, ocurridos en los tres años que no se vieron y finalmente le sonrió. Y no era una sonrisa prepotente, sino de lado, divertida.

-Buenas Tardes, Potter- saludó

Fue como si de pronto algo dentro de Harry se rompiera y corrió directo hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Supongo que también te extrañe un poco-dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba abrazar.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Harry lo abrazó

.

El chico de los ojos grises en realidad se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, y la razón por la que Teddy siempre decía que su nombre era complicado era porque cada vez que el pequeño preguntaba por su nombre, el rubio decía que era complicado y no le contestaba.

Había llegado al mundo muggle de una forma desconocida para él, pues lo único que recordaba era a un hombre rubio dejándolo al lado de un edificio, donde más tarde lo encontraría una chica con su pequeño hijo y le darían alimento y cobijo a aquel chico con amnesia. La chica sería hija de un pastelero, pese a ser un desastre en la cocina, y Draco Malfoy sería quien heredaría las recetas del hombre y le enseñaría al niño que lo encontró bajo la lluvia a realizarlas. Más tarde, abriría una escuela de repostería donde por azares del destino, uno de los pequeños lo mandaría al hospital al soltar todas las ollas sobre él y recuperar su memoria. Para cuando se diera cuenta, reconocería a Teddy como el ahijado de Harry y un mago, así que cuando le preguntara su nombre, solo evadería la pregunta y finalmente se convertiría en el maestro de los ojos grises.

Decidiría seguir siendo muggle y viviría en un pequeño apartamento donde más tarde, Harry se mudaría. Y finalmente terminaría su carrera muggle y se volvería profesor de literatura en la misma universidad donde estudiaba.

Volvería al mundo mágico solo para visitar las tumbas de sus padres, llevarlos a Malfoy Manor y finalmente cerrarla. No sería hasta 3 años después, cuando, motivado por Harry, la convirtiera en una escuela de pociones.

Su regreso al mundo mágico causaría pánico general, pero Ron lo único que reprocharía sería su pequeño paquete de galletas. Visitaría a Rose y a Teddy muy seguido, y Andrómeda le daría la custodia de éste cuando envejeciera, aún más. Finalmente, cuando Teddy cumpliera 11 años, Draco le recibiría como su pupilo y Teddy aprendería de él, todas las pociones que su padrino Severus le hubiese enseñado alguna vez.

Él era el chico de los ojos grises, y Harry lo amaba. Era quien recibiría a Harry del trabajo con una gran sonrisa y lo guiaría a ser el Jefe de Aurores, para que no pusiera su vida tantas veces en peligro. Él que criaría a Teddy con él y le prepararía todos los dulces que Harry quisiera. Quien alzaría nuevamente Valle de Godric para que viviesen juntos, y quien sería el padrino de bodas de Parkinson y Adrian Pucey, quienes no le hablarían hasta una semana después de saber que estaba vivo y hechizar su cabello.

Aún molestaba hufflepuffs, intercambiaba opiniones con ravenclaws, peleaba con los gryffindors, o reía con los slytherins. Aún leía en exceso y plantaba rosas, pero también era el chico que horneaba, enseñaba literatura y escribía libros, e investigaba.

Él era el chico de los ojos grises, cuyo nombre era Draco.


End file.
